nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidez-Moi/Cutscene
The transcript of the cutscene before Aidez-Moi by Interceptor7 and EternalBlaze. ---- Tank, Nikolai, and Caprice regain consciousness as they hit the hard ground. They slowly wake up to find themselves in front of a mall. As Nikolai and Caprice cannot make out the words, Tank finds out that it's french and it's a shopping mall. Tank: Just great, another random place to hide. Why must we be put in the worst places?! If it were up to me, I'd just stay in fucking America! Caprice: Ooh! A shopping mall! Nikolai: Oh yeah, I forgot that all girls like to shop... Caprice: No, silly. I dread shopping! This place would be great to hide in, since there are many hiding places and whatnot. Tank: Gosh, Nikolai, you have to stop being so stereotypical for once. Nikolai: his breath You have to stop being so fucking egotistical for once, you capitalist swine. The group proceeds inside the mall, which seems to be untouched. Everything looked as if it was normal, minus the missing people, but it looked like nothing had happened to it since the zombies started breaking out. They check out multiple stores and parts of the mall together to see if they can find anything good to use or any good hiding places. They run into a limping figure in the distance, who looks like he is on the verge of death. Tank: Hello? Who's there? Silence. Nikolai: Hey, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, buddy. Either you tell us who you are or we strike. Still silence. What was up with this guy? Tank: Nikolai What do you say, Nikolai? Nikolai: Tank I'm not sure. I'm sort of skeptical about him... Caprice What do you say, Caprice? Caprice: We should go over there to check him out. You never know; he could be in dire need of help... Tank: Alright, fine. But we can't risk anything, got it? They walk to the limping figure, who doesn't stop. As they get closer to him, everything reveals itself. Tank: If it's you, Richtofen, I swear I'm gonna.... The figure turns around just as they approach him. Nikolai: It is Richtofen! Tank, kill him now! Richtofen: Wai--! Tank instantly punches Richtofen, who falls to the ground like a bag of weights. Tank proceeds and punches Richtofen some more before he hears what he has to say. Tank: to punch Richtofen Why?! Why, you lying son of a bitch?! Takeo died because of you!! You... you.. monster! Richtofen: partly muffled Let... me.. tell... you... why... American... Get.. off... me... now! After a minute, Tank gets off Richtofen, who manages to stand once more. After clearing blood from his lips and nose, he begins to speak. Richtofen: You don't understand. My inner demon released itself into me; it wanted to destroy the good me. It gave me no choice and took over my body at the time you were betrayed. We fought... I almost shot myself... and I won. But he isn't gone forever... he's in a ghostly form... here... with the rest of the zombies. Nikolai: his breath You should have let him kill you... Tank: How do we know this is true? We've been betrayed by you too many times... Richtofen: I cannot provide much evidence other than my memory. But please, you must trust me on this one... Tank: to Nikolai and Caprice What do you think? The screen goes black and the cutscene ends as zombies can be heard getting closer. Category:Interceptor7 Category:EternalBlaze Category:Deathwish Category:Non-Canon Category:Transcripts